


what u call that

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [22]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sim Jaeyun, Dom Sim Jaeyun, Hyung Kink, M/M, Side Wonki, Smut, Sub Park Sunghoon, Top Park Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: it started as an innocent bet.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	what u call that

it all started as an innocent bet.

+×+

"hey, do you think there's something between jungwon and niki?" jake asked sunghoon.

they were alone in the big room in their dorm, others either in the kitchen or bedroom. the older one was busy with his homework while his friend was playing some games on his phone.

"what do you mean?" the younger asked, not taking his eyes from the device in his hands.

"like… they've been spending so much more time together lately, going out alone, niki even started sleeping with won instead of sunoo. also their interactions seem a little bit softer than usual and they do more skinship" jae explained, while erasing the sentence he just wrote in his notebook.

"you're exaggerating, jake. everything is normal, niki has been missing his home more than usual lately and he said that jungwon reminds him of his close cousin or something" park said and started another round of the game.

jaeyun finally looked up, looking at his friend bewildered. "and you believed him?"

"why wouldn't i?" hoon frowned. he had no idea what jake's problem was.

"do you look at any cousin the way niki looks at jungwon?!" he asked, but before the younger had any chance to answer, shim quickly added. "and even if you do, niki doesn't for sure, he's not a fucking weirdo."

"it's not my fault that my cousins are cute" sung said jokingly, but quickly went back to normal after the older one looked at him with disgust. "kidding, damn. anyway, just drop it, it's not your business, let them be. homewer i think that the only thing between them is friendship."

"do you wanna bet?" jake asked. he knew how much the younger loved making bets.

"okay, sure" park immediately answered and dropped his phone to hold out his hand in the older's direction. "the loser will do everything the winner says for a week."

jaeyun smirked and held the younger's hand. "bet."

that was the first downfall.

+×+

jake has been observing his two youngest group mates closely for the next two week. after a lot of analyzing he concluded that there was definitely something between the boys. no way he could be wrong about this one, he was more than sure.

all seven were sitting in the big room, all busy with their own things. jay and heeseung were playing some games, sunoo was taking selcas, jake was scrolling through twitter and, from time to time, looking stealthily at jungwon and niki who were cuddling.

"hyungs? we have something to tell you" yang said after some time of silence.

everyone was surprised, but also curious about what the younger had to say. actually, two youngest, they understood after jungwon anxiously shifted his gaze from them to niki, who also weren't looking at them, his head let down.

"what are you two up to? did you do something bad again?" heeseung finally asked after another minute of silence.

"no!" yang answered louder than he wanted. he looked at them again and smiled sheepishly. "i mean… i don't think so?" he hesitated.

"you don't really make much sense, won" jay said, getting back to his game. he wasn't really interested in what the younger had to say, they probably just pulled out a stupid prank on staff again and wanted them to cover up for them.

"what i meant is that we don't think we're doing anything wrong, but some of you may think otherwise" jungwon explained, he looked at niki for some help, but the younger one still wasn't looking up.

"just say what you did, no need to make it so dramatic" sunoo commented from where he was sitting on the sofa, eyes still glued to his phone.

"me and niki are together" yang said.

he was confident at first, there was nothing to be scared of, right? their hyungs will understand and still love them no matter what, right? that's what he thought at first, but when the room became completely quiet and everyone, but jake, was looking at them in shock, he didn't feel that confident anymore.

"come again?" sunghoon asked, he must be hearing wrong.

"me and niki are in a relationship… and i hope you'll support us in that, it's okay if you don't accept that, but please, we just want to-" jungwon started, but was interrupted by hands encircling his body.

"don't even say that, stupid! we all love you no matter what and we want you both to be happy" it was heeseung.

"you're not mad at us?" niki murmured. it was the first thing he said this evening.

"we could never be mad at you for liking someone" jay said and gave the youngest a small hug.

before jake went to give his own congratulations to the new couple he looked at sunghoon with a bright smile.

"i won", he mouthed to the younger, who just rolled his eyes.

that was the second downfall.

+×+

"so?" sunghoon asked jake who was currently eating his breakfast.

it was the next day after the two youngest members revealed their relationship. they were alone in the kitchen, the rest still sleeping after staying up for the whole night to interview the kids.

"what?" shim asked, not really knowing what the younger was talking about.

"what do i do for you? i lost the bet after all" park explained and kept staring at the boy in front of him.

jake stayed silent for a second. the problem was that he had no idea what he wanted. he didn't need anything from the younger, but on the other hand he didn't want to just dismiss the bet.

he started to look around, trying to think about anything. his gaze stopped at the cup standing on the table top in front of him. it was a present for heeseung's birthday, a big red cup with "best hyung" written on it. he suddenly got an idea.

"call me hyung" shim said and got back to eating his cereal.

"what?" sunghoon frowned.

"call me hyung" jake repeated, a smirk was now visible on his face.

"really? you can make me do anything your heart desires and you choose that? what the fuck dude?" the fact that the younger was so upset only made shim happier about it.

"but that's exactly what i want" he laughed.

"okay, whatever" park said and rolled his eyes.

"okay, whatever what?" jae teased, he was having more fun than he thought.

"okay, whatever hyung" sunghoon said, emphasizing the last word and stormed out of the kitchen when he heard the older laughing.

that was the third downfall.

+×+

for the next seven days, sunghoon kept calling jake "hyung", for which he got many weird looks from the other guys, but no one said anything about it.

at first he was really against it, it felt weird to call his friend that, they were the same age after all. each day it became easier and easier and by the end of day five he even started to like it.

calling jake "hyung" made him feel things and he hated it, but also liked the warm feeling in his stomach. he had no idea what it was, but he kinda didn't want it to stop.

that's why on day eight he kept calling him that way. jake gave him a couple of weird looks just like the others did earlier. he wanted to remind sunghoon that the penalty had already ended, but he didn't get an opportunity.

not until both of them stayed late after practice to dance some more.

"jake hyung can you pass me the water" park asked, as he was already laying down on the floor to regain some energy.

"sure" the older came closer and gave the bottle to his friend. "you know that your penalty has already ended, right? it's been a week" jake said and sat next to his friend.

sunghoon shifted awkwardly. "i know" he said, not looking in the other's direction. "but i like calling you that" he added quietly and jae was sure he must've heard that wrong. there's no way…

"what do you mean?" he asked, not hiding his surprised expression.

"i don't know jake, i just… like it. it makes me feel warm inside" the younger explained and rolled his eyes.

"call me that again" shim said.

he placed his hand on the younger's chin and made him look at him.

"jake hyung" hoon said, suddenly shy. he was biting his lip hard.

"again" the older asked.

"jake hyung" park said, a little more confident this time.

shim was puzzled. had sunghoon always blushed like this while calling him that and he just didn't notice? the younger looked so pretty, cute pink stains on his cheeks, big sparkly eyes and his plump lips he was currently biting.

he came closer to the younger, their faces centimeters apart, they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

"again" he asked.

"jake hyung"

the older came even closer and connected their lips in a heated kiss. he decided to sit on park's lap, arms circling his neck, while the other was holding his waist.

suddenly jake took a handful of younger's hair and forced him to bring his head back. he started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck, loving the way, sunghoon was whining quietly under him.

"again" shim asked after leaving a pale mark on his friend's neck.

"jake hyung" the younger one said, a little breathless.

"you look so pretty under me" shim commented and his hands found their place under park's shirt.

they were about to connect their lips again when someone opened the door to the studio. they jumped away from each other as fast as they could.

heeseung looked at them questioningly, but didn't say anything about that.

"have you finished? i'm coming back to the dorm, are you going with me?" he asked the boys who were looking everywhere but him or one another.

"yes, just give us a second" park said and quickly got up from the floor.

"sure" lee threw before closing the door.

"sunghoon?"

"yeah?"

"keep calling me that… maybe not in front of the others tho."

"sure."

that was the fourth downfall.

+×+

"h-hyung!" sunghoon whined loudly as best as he could with his mouth full.

they were alone in the dorm. jake on top of him, riding his dick. his fingers were inside park's mouth, making him suck on them.

shim loved the view in front of him. he knew sunghoon was pretty, but now, all sweaty, naked and with a blush adorning his pale skin, he was one of the prettiest things he had seen in his entire life.

"does it feel good when hyung rides your cock, hmm?" he asked. he loved to hear the younger struggle to say anything because of the fingers inside his mouth.

the younger nodded quickly and thrusted his hips, which made shim moan loudly. he took his fingers out of park's mouth and kissed him.

"i'll ask again. does it feel good?"

"y-yes jake hyung! feels so g-good, you're so tight a-around me" the younger whined, while shim let out a quiet giggle.

"again"

"jake hyung" he answered breathlessly.

"good boy" he smirked before clenching harder around sunghoon's length.

and it just went like this. park calling the older 'hyung' and them either making out or having sex everytime they had some alone time.

jake would never think that being called hyung could make him feel this way.

it's all park sunghoon and his weird kink's fault… and he didn't hate it that much this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
